Macbeth
by Foxy Penguin
Summary: Based on a prompt from smillanficprompts: karen doesn't get her dream part so matt comforts her


Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first fanfiction so, yeah! **

**I don't own Karen or Matt. And I don't own Macbeth. **

Karen's POV

It had been a month since I auditioned for the role of Lady Macbeth. I sat by the phone waiting for the call that would tell me if I got the role. I was getting more nervous by the second. Suddenly, the phone rang. I immediately answered and said, "Hello?"

There was a brief pause before I heard a male voice. "Ah, is this Karen Gillan?"

"Yes, who is this?" I asked even though I already knew.

"This is the casting director for Macbeth, I'm sorry, but you didn't get the role."

Tears immediately welled up in my eyes. "Oh, thank you for calling." I said, quickly hanging up before I started crying. I fell back onto my bed, my body shaking with sobs.

I let myself lay there for a few minutes later, when my phone rang again. I checked the caller I.D, and saw that it read "Stupid Face Matt". I answered the phone and said, "H-Hi, Matt.", fighting back tears.

"Kaz? Are you okay?" Matt asked.

I swallowed. "Yeah, Matt. I'm fine.

"You don't sound fine. Please, tell me what's wrong." He pleaded.

"I didn't get the part, that's all." I said, my voice cracking a little at the end.

"Okay, I'm coming over." Matt stated.

I sighed, "Matt, you don't have to-"

"No, I'll be there in 10 minutes." He said, and hung up, leaving no room for argument.

_Might as well make myself look presentable. _I thought, and went into the bathroom to wash my face and change into some sweatpants. _Just for stupid face Matt. _

About ten minutes later, I heard the doorbell ring. I walked out of my kitchen where I was preparing a Nutella sandwich, and opened the door to where Matt stood smiling at me.

"Hello, Kaz!" He exclaimed and walked in.

I stepped back as he walked in and closed the door.

I looked at him and replied, "Hey, Matt."

I was walking into the kitchen to finish making my Nutella sandwich, when I felt Matt pull me into a hug. He kissed my forehead and said, "It's alright Kaz. Everybody loses a role sometimes."

I couldn't control my tears anymore, and started softly crying into his chest. He walked us to the couch and we sat down, me on his lap.

We sat like that for a few minutes, neither of us speaking, before Matt exclaimed, "You know what! Let's make our own Macbeth!" and smiled at me. I tried to smile back, but it turned out more like a grimace.

"I guess that could be fun." I said, lacking any enthusiasm. Matt picked me up bridal style and set me down in front of the closet where I keep my camera.

"That's the spirit!" He said. We took out my camera and tri-pod, and set them up in the kitchen. I gasped and started towards my bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Matt asked, and started following me.

I smirked at him and replied, "Don't we need costumes?"

Matt laughed. "Kaz, you genius! Of course we do!" We walked into my bedroom and I opened my closet, pulling out a bed sheet and a fuzzy blanket. I picked up some paper, markers, and safety pins and we were ready to start working.

I cut out two crown shapes from the paper and handed them to Matt.

"Here, start decorating." I ordered. Matt took them and walked into the kitchen. He returned with some glitter and glue. He started rubbing glue over one of the crowns, while I just stared at him, an amused look on my face.

"What?" He asked, "It isn't a crown without glitter!" I laughed and picked up the bed sheet. I wrapped it around my neck and fastened it with a safety pin; It would be my cape. I made another cape like item from the blanket and put it on Matt. He had finished making the crowns and handed me one.

"Well these are… interesting." I said as I examined the crown he had just handed me. It was decorated with pink and blue marker, green glitter, and… a badger sticker?

"Hey! It's original." Matt stated, obviously proud of his work. I put it on and walked up to the camera.

"Shall we begin?" I asked.

Matt nodded, "Indeed we shall."


End file.
